


Partition

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Javier thinks semi-public sex is a good idea, and Yuzuru is a little too loud.  </p><p>(Fill for Olympics kink meme prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

The moment the locker room door shuts, they’re all over each other, hands grabbing at fabric and lips pressing together in messy, hard kisses. They’re not usually so hasty with each other, and certainly not so bold as to jump each other’s bones in the locker room or any other public place. But after skating around each other during the entire practice with nothing more than coy glances exchanged and soft brushes of fingertips across their shoulders, lingering just a second longer than necessary, neither wants to wait until they return to their hotel to relieve the tension. Javier grins into the kiss as he backs Yuzuru into the lockers, his hands running down Yuzuru’s sides and settling on his hips, giving them a squeeze. He earns a soft huff at that, and Javier breaks the kiss with a quiet laugh, and Yuzuru’s smile widens at the edges, just a tad bit shy. But there’s no mistaking the want in his dark eyes and the hungry way his teeth bite down on kiss-swollen lips; it’s not just Yuzuru wanting this, and Javier barely fights back a groan at the blatant display of desire.

Javier leans in to steal another quick kiss before pulling back, his eyebrows rising in question. Communication is a barrier they’re learning to overcome, one step and one day at a time. Falling into bed with each other added a new hurdle to their language barrier, but they make it work. Their bodies do most of the talking in bed, and they know enough English to express consent and to deny it; for everything else, they fumble and laugh their way through it. It’s not refined, but when is love ever?

Yuzuru is all but panting as if he’s just skated off the ice as he waits to see what Javier does next. Never breaking eye contact, Javier lowers his body and sinks to his knees. Yuzuru sharply inhales, and Javier falls still, hands still on Yuzuru’s hips.

“Okay?” he asks. It’s the same question he asks whenever they engage in intimate acts, never wanting to push Yuzuru or make him feel like he has no choice. 

Yuzuru looks up, as if afraid that someone will burst through the door at any moment. They’re out of view of the door, but only just. He runs his tongue across his lips and gives a short nod. “Yes. Okay.”

It’s all Javier needs to hear. He tugs Yuzuru’s training pants down his thighs, and Yuzu gasps at rush of air, his hands curling into fists against the cold lockers behind him. Javier normally likes to draw this out and tease Yuzuru with his tongue and fingers until Yuzu’s all but begging for Javi to get on with it, but time is of the essence today. He takes Yuzuru’s cock in his mouth in one swallow, and oh, the way Yuzuru groans out Javier’s name is so hot and perfect. 

He goes to work bobbing his head at a quick pace, taking Yuzuru’s cock as deep as he can, reveling in Yuzuru’s soft gasps and sighs. Javier pulls out all the tricks he knows, fondling Yuzu’s balls just so and swiping his tongue across the slit just the right way to make Yuzuru lose it. 

And he does. There’s a bang overhead, and Javier stops, pulling off of Yuzuru with a lewd pop. He peers up to see Yuzuru with his head back against the locker, eyes squeezed shut and breathing labored. Javier waits a second, one hand fisted around Yuzuru’s cock and his leaking head an inch from his lips, just to ensure no one comes storming in. When there’s only silence (aside from Yuzuru’s breathy little sounds), Javier swallows him down again, taking his cock down his throat with practiced ease.

Yuzuru absolutely _keens_ , and any other time, Javier would be all over it, would pull off and whisper dirty little encouragements in Spanish, not giving a damn that Yuzuru wouldn’t be able to understand. This time, though, Yuzuru’s noise level is a little much. Shaking hands rest on Javier’s head, desperately curling against his short hair as if hoping he can grab a hold. Laving his tongue on the underside of Yuzuru’s cock, Javier thinks he should grow his hair out again.

(The first time Javier gave Yuzu a blowjob, he could tell Yuzuru wanted to grab onto something, but he had been too polite to do so. A minute or so of Yuzuru lifting his hands toward Javier’s head only to drop them, Javier laughed, taking a hold of Yuzu’s hands and guiding them to tangle in Javier’s curly hair. Yuzuru grabbed on and never let go until he was coming down Javier’s throat.)

Javier sucks on the head hard and tight, and Yuzuru groans loud enough for the sound to carry. Pulling off again, Javier glances up and presses a kiss to Yuzu’s inner thigh.

“Shh, _cariño_ ,” he whispers against Yuzuru’s thigh. Yuzuru nods again, though his panting is no less quiet than before.

The second Javier sucks him down again, Yuzuru is groaning and whining, and Javier taps him on his thigh as if to ask, ‘did you forget what I said?’ Yuzuru must either not care or not possess the control to hush himself, as the pornographic sounds continue to spill past his lips with abandon, increasing in desperation with each clever slide of the tongue. At this point, Javi all but gives up on silencing Yuzu, figuring the only way to quiet him without a gag (now isn’t that a fun idea for later), is to get him to come. And so he sucks harder, takes Yuzuru deeper down his throat and rumbles a moan around the swollen length. Yuzuru’s gasping like he’s drowning, and he pounds one clenched fist on the lockers behind him with a bang, and _oh shit_ , there’s no way someone didn’t hear that.

Yuzuru’s voice gets all high and whiny the way it always does when he’s on the verge of coming, and so Javi presses two fingers to Yuzu’s perineum and laves his tongue on the sensitive underside of the head, and yes, that’s all it takes, Yuzuru is coming and shaking and _oh lord_ , is that the door?

Both men fall utterly still as the locker room door swings open around the corner. Javi knows he should scramble up and tuck Yuzu back into his pants before the visitor sees them, but he finds himself rooted to the ground, unable to move as Yuzuru’s cock softens in his mouth. He scarcely dares to breathe as he hears a locker open around the corner, and Yuzuru is starting to squirm from over-stimulation, but Javi’s body feels made of stone, heavy and useless.

There’s the sound of the locker slamming shut, and then a few footsteps leading to the door opening and closing again.

Silence.

After a good five seconds, Javi releases Yuzuru’s cock with a shaky laugh, which he muffles into Yuzuru’s thigh. When he looks up, he sees Yuzuru grinning, his body trembling from silent laughter and the effects of a hard orgasm. Javi pulls himself to his feet and leans into Yuzuru’s warm, welcoming body as he helps Yuzu get his pants up. When he lifts his head, Yuzuru steals a hard kiss, licking the taste of himself off Javi’s swollen, lips.

“Close,” Yuzuru whispers against Javi’s lips, as if sharing a secret.

Javi nips Yuzuru’s bottom lip with a furtive smile.

“Close,” he agrees.

Yuzuru’s gaze drops down to Javier’s pants, where his erection presses uncomfortably against the fabric. He looks back up with raised eyebrows, mirroring Javier’s earlier expression. But Javi just shakes his head with a laugh, his lips brushing Yuzuru’s cheek.

“Later, later,” he says.

Yuzuru’s face lights up with another grin, and when their lips meet again, it tastes like a promise.


End file.
